Second Firsts'
by imsorrymissamerica
Summary: Prompt from day two of Faberry week. A short little story of the girls talking about the what ifs, had they been dating back in high school. Fluff and smut, what's better than that?


**Faberry Week 12/16/13 - Sleepover**

**Prompt from day two of Faberry week. A short little story of the girls talking about the what ifs, had they been dating back in high school. Fluff and smut, what's better than that?**

**As always feedback is greatly appreciated. Please pardon any errors- this was not beta'd. I hope that you enjoy. **

**Also I do not own Glee *insert other generic disclaimer stuff here"**

* * *

"Rachel, what would it have been like if we had dated in high school?" Quinn asked lifting her head lazily from the pages of the book that she had been absorbed in for the previous few hours.

"That's a little random." Rachel shouted back from the kitchen, "Why do you ask?"

"I mean obviously we were both dealing with some significant things back in high school." Quinn laid her book down on the chair and joined Rachel in the kitchen. "But let's just say- for the sake of the conversation- that we would have been able to be in a healthy relationship back then. What would it have been like?"

Rachel handed Quinn her tea and proceeded back into the living room. "I assume we would have tried having sleepovers until we decided to come out. Babe, you know that I don't really care for these kind of games."

"What if I made it fun?" Quinn sits next to Rachel, and placed her tea on the table in front of them.

"Ahh, I see." Rachel placed her tea next to Quinn's, and cuddled into Quinn. "And how would you do that?"

"We could talk about firsts. For example, I think that you would have made the first move because I was too nervous and afraid. On the flip side, I would have asked you out first."

"Who would have said 'I love you first'?" Rachel asked rubbing small circles on Quinn's stomach.

"Oh definitely me."

"Why?" Rachel shift and looked Quinn in the eyes.

"You wouldn't want to freak me out."

Rachel nodded and sighed with agreement, "Well what would have been another first for me?"

Quinn shifted, pinning Rachel against the arm of the couch, "You would have made the first move."

"I disagree, I think you would have." Rachel dissented, pushing back against Quinn's shoulders.

"You are quite right." Quinn leaned down to kiss Rachel and cupped her cheek in her hand. Kissing up Rachel's jawline, Quinn whispered into her ear, "I would have wanted to."

A small moan escaped from Rachel. "Tell me about our first time."

Quinn smirked, "Why don't I just show you?"

Breaths held as hearts raced, and they pulled apart, briefly, as they gazed deeply, then angled their heads for a deeper and closer fit. Mouths widened and tongues intertwined as the kiss lengthened and bodies were pulled closer. Arms pulled tight as if trying to blend together, and the kiss went on and on. Neither one wanting or willing to end it. Breathless, they finally did part, but continued to hold each other close.

Rachel remained silent for a few moments, then pulled Quinn's head down for a passionate kiss, as her answer. Moans emitted from deep within as their hands slowly explored the other's body. Quinn thrilled at the smooth lushness of Rachel's breasts, as they pressed into her own. But she wanted more, with no interference. She slowly let her hands move over Rachel's back, then slid them over her shoulders and unbuttoned her blouse. When her hands gently squeezed the soft globes, Rachel's moan was enough for Quinn. She trailed kisses down her neck and unfastened the bra. As the globes of flesh were released, Quinn gently sucked an already hard nipple into her hungry mouth. Her tongue flicked the hard nub over and over, causing soft moans to escape Rachel's parted lips. Quinn took the other nipple and repeated the tonguing as her fingers lightly pinched the hard, wet nipple she had just left.

Rachel's moans of, "yess..." encouraged Quinn to continue. The fingers of her other hand closed around the second nipple as Quinn trailed kisses across Rachel's ribcage and down her stomach. Pausing to twirl her tongue in her navel then down to stop where the waist of Rachel's jeans stopped her exploration. Quinn released the taut nipples and brought them to unfasten the denim pants and slide them off, along with the silky thong. The smell of Rachel's arousal heated Quinn's desire more, and she continued placing tender kisses lower to the apex of Rachel's thighs. Quinn suddenly stood up and Rachel cried a strangled, "No" at the loss.

Quinn kissed Rachel's parted lips tenderly, and said, "Not here. The bed is more comfortable."

Rachel nodded and followed as Quinn took her hand and lead her to their bedroom. Rachel was awash with a thousand sensations as Quinn took her in her arms and kissed her, as she held her close. Rachel let her hands travel the path that Quinn's had just a short time before, and began to remove Quinn's clothes. Quinn stood still and let Rachel undress her and look at her her lover. Quinn's heart sped as she saw the look of desire in Rachel's brown eyes. Rachel's eyes slowly traveled from Quinn's head to her toes, then up again, to meet Quinn's eyes squarely and smile.

"Show me how to love you. Make love to me, Quinn."


End file.
